Transformed
by randomchick1995
Summary: A girl gets thrown into the world of autobots when she gets injured... For some reason Ratchet and her just can't seem to get along, though her friend has no problem getting along with a certain camaro... RatchetOC BumblebeeOC
1. Prequel

AN- don't own nothin

She says it's my fault. I was what pushed them over the edge. I disobeyed, so her and my dad got in an argument. They were yelling and his parents didn't know what to do. The entire restaurant was staring, but I was too worried to be embarrassed.

She says it's my fault. She also says I'm stupid, manipulative, lying, slutty, disobedient and a13itch…

Thanks, mom.

She only says those things when she's mad… which is pretty much all the time these days. The problem is that she says this all to _me_.

Me. The person who listened to her pain when they fought. Who gave her tissues after my dad yelled and threatened divorce. Who's heard her speech of "Nobody in the World Loves me Except you and your brother" so many times that I've actually been able to write it down word for word.

Today she said it's my fault. Maybe I'll get lucky and get sent off to boarding school…

Who am I kidding? I'm never lucky.

I love my mom. I love my dad. But that's just it. I don't love my mom _and_ dad. They only argue and yell.

It's not my fault. I know that. I'm not the one that complained about stupid things my dad did while wondering why her marriage is falling apart. I'm not the one who's daughter is the only person in the world that makes her angry enough to cuss at. I'm not the one who had a child before her and my dad could raise one…

Oh, yah. Another thing- I was an accident. Lovely, ain't it? The ironic thing is, they named me Cherish…but it's pronounced Sherish. My parents get a big kick out of telling people. They didn't want kids until about my brother's age. So, having all this in mind, let's review the morning activities, shall we?

_I walked into the door from feeding the dog. I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail. Thank goodness it was summer, or I would have had to get up even earlier than this._

_My mom was waiting for me. "Come here."_

_Crap. What'd I do now? She didn't even use my name… which means she's really mad._

_I walked over to where she was. She laid something in my hand. It looked like…_

"_Congratulations. Because of you, he said he's done."_

"_What?"_

"_That's right, Cherish. You were the straw that broke the camel's back. I can't believe you'd be so stupid! Why can't you just shut up! You go away for over a year and then you come back and cause problems as soon as you get here! You should have left earlier and stayed there! Maybe we'd be ok if you'd just leave!"_

_I looked her strait in the eye._

"_This is not my fault. Don't try to pin this on me."_

"_It is your fault! You should have just shut up and took the water! Instead, you had to get your father on your side and start a war! I was trying to save money, but NO! You had to beg and complain for your sweet tea. Well, was it worth it? Did it taste good enough to live with the fact that you ruined our marriage?"_

"_That's not true! I even offered to pay for my own meal!"_

"_It is! I asked him if it was because I was trying to get you to drink water and he said yes."_

_I highly doubted that was true, but who am I to argue with a parental figure? Oh, right…_

"_Don't try to blame me for this! I listened to your crap for years and I'm sick and tired of it! I'm the one you always COMPLAINED to. Don't you dare try to blame this on me!"_

_Enter bipolar mother.  
"Oh…Cherish. I'm so sorry."_

_I knew what she was about to say. I'd heard it so many times. The same old apology. Used so much it doesn't even mater any more…_

"_You know, you and your brother are-"_

"_the only ones who truly love you for you…I know mom! Don't you think I've heard all that before? You know what? Maybe if I wasn't born, you could have just had Kevin, and ya'll would be a happy little family! How's that sound?"_

_I was so mad right now, that if I cussed… which I don't… that I'd be making the most crass sailor blush. I turned around and left. I didn't need to hear how I was ruining her life. I didn't need to hear any of it…I was leaving for good._


	2. Finding Shelter

CHAPTER ONE- FINDING SHELTER

I grabbed my bag I had brought just two days earlier. I hadn't even had time to unpack it before I left my parent's house. It wasn't like they could actually stop me. I was just glad I'd stayed in touch with my friends while I'd been away at college.

College. Ugh. At first I'd been ecstatic when I'd graduated early. My parents had been as well, but for different reasons. They were glad they had a 'genius' to brag about.

I was glad to get away.

I felt the breeze on my back as I walked down the sidewalk. Despite it being summer, it was still cold at night. I told my parent's I'd be leaving for a while, to stay at a friend's house.

To bad all my friends were out of town. That's what I get for deciding to spend the summer with my parents. Great. To imagine I could be in someplace amazing, and I'd decided to spend the summer with them. Way to pay me back. In fact, my mom was the reason I had chosen a college with so far away.

Wait, I think that Jackie just back. I needed to hear her voice, a familiar voice.

I dialed her number. No answer. I tried texting her. She replied.

'sory cant talk now grandparents waz up?' I replied.

'parents getin divorce I need a hug…or chocolate'

'o. me sry! I kno wat ur goin thru. It happened 2 me 2.'

I know. Her parents were separated too. I sighed.

'this sucs'

'wat does'

'life'

It was a while before she responded.

'I realy am sry 2 bad im not hom u cud com spend da nite'

'were r u? I thot u got hom alredy'

'I did. we r visitin my grandparents'

'o. I was gona ask if u knew a place I cud stay'

'y?'

'I dunt want 2 go hom now'

'hold on'

It seemed like I waited forever. Then I felt my phone ringing in my hands. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cher. It's me."

The smile in Jackie's voice was evident.

"Who?"

"You know who I am, moron. Now listen. I might have a solution to your problem."

"What?"

"Well, a friend of the family is taking his family on vacation and they wanted me to house sit…but obviously I can't because I'm not in town. So…"

"Are you asking me to go over to some strangers house to live while they're OUT OF TOWN? How can you even begin to think that's a good idea?"

"It is! I already called Mr. Lennox and he said he's cool with it. He left already, right after I told him I'd found him a house sitter. He and his wife are already at the airport, along with their daughter. They were expecting me over there, but when I explained the situation, he said it'd be fine."

"How do you even know these people?"

"Long time family friends. Mr. Lennox is in the military, I think. I babysit Annabelle sometimes. All you got to do is go and stay there. No family problems, just you and a house…"

"Yah, until Jason comes and kills me."

I could see her rolling her eyes. The annoyance was evident in her voice.

"You've watched way too many horror movies. I should have never given you that blockbuster gift card…"

"Your problem, not mine. Anyways, if I did accept this offer, you're sure it'd be ok with the neighbors? I don't need a police knocking at the door because they saw a kid breaking into their neighbor's house."

"Don't worry about that. The Lennox house is pretty far away from anyone else. They like their privacy. They have a huge plot of land that extends into a forest. I think they might use it as a paintball course or something…"

"Ok."

"Huh? Does that mean you agree?"

"Yah, fine. So how am I supposed to get in this house without breaking in?"

"Um… There should be a key under the third stepping stone. That's my key and that's how I normally get in."

"Ok. So how am I supposed to get there?"

"Um, don't you have a car?"

"At my house."

"Oh yah. Um… I could ask Mr. Lennox if he knew of somebody who could give you a ride."

"How far away is this place?"

"Um… it's a pretty good ways away. I don't think it'd be a good idea to walk." She knew me too well.

"Fine. I'll find a way. Call me back if you get an answer from this Lennox guy."

"Kay. I'll text you the address."

" Listen, sorry for my attitude earlier. It's just so… hectic right now. "

"I know, Cher. I hope it gets better for you."

"Me too. Thanks, Jackie. You're a better friend than I deserve."

"Don't I know it."

I laughed. "Shut up!"

"Hey, I gotta go. I think my Grandma made brownies."

"Lucky. Hey, grab one from me, will ya?"

"Will do! Adios."

"Bye."

We both hung up. I sighed. How the heck was I gonna get at this place? Ugh. Maybe I should just walk. My phone rang, signaling a txt.

'Here's the address…and DON'T WALK!' A familiar street name was listed.

I rolled my eyes. What was the big deal? I could walk to this place. It was on my bus route during school. It wasn't _that _big of deal.

I made up my mind. I'd already grabbed my bag with the necessities. After all, my parents did think I was at a friend's house. I started walking down the sidewalk again. I heard a voice call my name.

"HEY CHERISH, WHAT'S UP?"

I looked up at one of the houses to see my neighbor Sam waving at me from his window.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Hold on. I'll be right down."

I was nervous. It was getting dark soon and I needed to get on my way as soon as possible.

_Finally_ he appeared and rushed over to me.

"Hey!"

"Hi…"

"Man. I haven't seen you in forever! You haven't even been in school. Are you Ok?"

Sam and me have been neighbors forever. We'd hung out a lot, but I'd never considered him one of my closer friends. I knew he was dating that Mikaela Banes… but not much else.

"Yah. I'm fine."

"Whatcha been doin? You aren't in rehab, are you?"

I laughed, but sobered at his serious expression.

"No. Just college."

"Dude. College? Aren't you like, a freshman?"

I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off. You know I've been in the same grade as you since I skipped kindergarten."

"Yah, but my popsicle house was better than yours."

"Which is why the teacher awarded me first prize…"

"She was just being nice…so are you really in college now?"

I nodded.

"Woah. I'm starting next semester. You know I wondered where you went after you didn't come to school at the beginning of the school year. I thought you'd just moved schools."

"Sam, chill it's just College. No big deal."

"Yah, It's a big deal! You skipped senior year!"

"Ugh, Sam, I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine. So, where're you goin with that bag? I thought you were staying with your parents."

"I was. I'm not anymore."

He seemed to get the idea. "Oh. So where're you going?"

"I was gonna stay with Jackie, but she's not here. I called her and she said she knew a place. So, here I am. I gotta housesit for a week while some guy called Lennox goes on vacation to who knows where."

"Did you say Lennox?"

I nodded. "Why, you know him?"

He shook his head vigorously. "What? No! O-of course not. I don't think I know anybody by that name."

"And I don't think you're telling the truth, but who am I to be a moral guideline?"

He looked embarrassed to have been found out. "Aha… Um… wait. Are you WALKING?"

I rolled my eyes. "What is with everybody? It's not like it's freezing!"

"But it's really far! And it's night!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"No need to be rude."

"Sorry, but I've had a bad day. I really just wanna get settled."

Sam's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

"Well, spit it out. We don't want it to die of loneliness."

He ignored me. "I can drive ya."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Be- I mean but of course!"

I sighed. It _had_ gotten dark. "Fine. Whatever. Just so long as I get there in one piece."

"Don't worry me and Bumblebee will have you there in a jiffy."

"Bumblebee?"

Sam looked embarrassed. "My car."

A memory sprung to mind and I couldn't help double over laughing. Sam scowled. "What's the matter? You don't like his name?"

I shook my head. "His name is perfect…haha. I just noticed a pattern is all."

Sam looked at me to explain. I stood up and looked at him.

"When were kids, you remember you had a tricycle?"

He nodded.

"What was it's name?"

Sam turned a deep shade of red. "That's not funny."

"It is! You named your tricycle Ladybug! Your dad was so confused! Then your bike. You remember your bike, don'tcha?" Sam nodded.

"What did you name it?"

Sam mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you."

Sam spoke a little louder. "Spider… but that's different! That was because of Spider Man!"

That's when I started laughing again. "Ladybug, Spider, and now Bumblebee…wow."

"You know, if you really want, you can just walk."

"Really? You'd let me? Thanks!"

I started walking down the sidewalk. Sam grabbed my arm.

"Of course not! Ratchet would kill me…"

"Who?"

"Jeez, nobody. Now, come on."

He practically dragged me back to his car, which was a camaro. He tossed my bag inside and motioned for me to get inside.

"You coulda just asked… no need to kidnap me…"

Sam chuckled. "You're such a drama queen."

I just smirked at him and climbed in the car. As we drove down the winding road, music blared through the speakers. I clutched my bag protectively.

Ha… as if that would make everything go away.

I was thinking about everything that had happened. It all seems so unreal. Without meaning to, I let a single tear roll down my cheek.

Sam saw it before I could wipe it away.

Funny, it didn't even look like he was really driving.

"Cher, are you ok? What happened with your parents? They're not hurt, are they?"

I laughed bitterly. "No, they're great… since they decided to split."

Sam sat back. "That's awful."

"No, that's bad. The awful part is my mom says it's my fault."

"That's not true! While you were away, they argued even more…oh, sorry."

"Thanks for trying to help, and failing miserably. Can we not talk about it? I just need some rest."

"You sure?"

I nodded. He smiled as we pulled into what I supposed was the Lennox's driveway.

He helped me out. "Uh, can you get in?"

I nodded. "Jackie told me where she keeps the spare key."

I grabbed it from the place she'd told me about. "Tada…" Sam looked concerned again.

"Cher, are you sure you're gonna be ok here… by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Sam."

"Atta girl." He punched my arm playfully. Crap.

I crumpled to the ground with a yelp of pain and fresh tears sprung to my eyes.

That afternoon, I'd got my arm sliced by some barbed wire. Why the heck did we even HAVE barbed wire in our back yard?

I was coming inside to fix it up when… well me and my mom had a "confrontation".

"Holy- are you ok? What'd I do? Oh my gosh-"

"Shut up Sam. You didn't do anything. Recent injury."

He helped me to my feet. "How recent?"

I mumbled. "What?"

"Like, this afternoon… about a half hour before you saw me."

"Lemme see. I was wondering why you had that stupid jacket on."

"No! It's nothing…"

"Let. Me. See."

I growled at him. "What are you going to do? Rip it off me? Now let go of me Sam. My parents didn't care, and neither should you."

"No! I'm not-"

"Go home!"

Then Sam did something I didn't think he'd do. He grabbed my arm. I let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow! What the crap do you think you're doing? That hurts!"

Sam grabbed tighter. "I thought it was 'nothing'."

"Fine! Whatever! Just let go!" He did. I clutched my arm to my chest protectively.

"Let me see it, Cher."

Begrudgingly, I shed my jacket, revealing a deep laceration oozing blood. Dang. It hadn't been that bad earlier.

Sam was furious. "What the- YOU CALL THAT NOTHING!"

He turned to his car. "Bee, call Ratchet, quick."

I was already feeling light headed from the blood loss. "Who are you talking to?"

I swayed on my feet. The world was spinning and I felt extremely dizzy. Sam steadied me.

My eyes widened as Sam's camaro transformed into a humongous… something.

Sam's grip on me tightened. "Bee? What are you doing? You wanna scare her to death? Ironhide is gonna kill us both…"

That was my last memory before the world went dark.


	3. Meetings

**CHAPTER TWO- MEETINGS**

I woke up hearing voices.

No, not 'crazy inside your head' voices, but people voices. There were two I'd didn't recognize, and Sam's.

Wait. Why was Sam here? Oh, yah… He had driven me to the Lennox house…then my arm started bleeding…then his car-

Holy car, er, cow.

Had all that really happened? Jeez. Where was I? It was freezing! Or maybe that was a side effect of almost bleeding to death. Who knows?

The voices started talking again.

"Hey, Ratchet? She gonna be ok?" That name. Sam had spoken of somebody with that name earlier. The voice sounded so gruff, almost robotic.

"My scans show significant blood loss, along with high levels of stress and fatigue. Her medical records are sketchy. It is quite possible that the wound could become infected. I need to finish the medical interrogation when she awakes. Bumblebee, don't touch that!" This voice was even more gruff and metallic than the other one.

A loud crash could be heard. I flinched. Wait. Wasn't Bumblebee the name of Sam's car? Ok. It was official. Either I was completely insane, or… that's was it. I had to be completely insane.

Alright. Let's think about this. I was lying down after having passed out. I was probably suffering from loss of blood, but I didn't think it was bad enough that I'd be hallucinating… and hearing robot voices.

So that was it. Sam was friends with giant robots…as if summer wasn't exciting enough already. I sighed, snuggling into the covers some more.

Robots could wait. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to open my eyes. That would make my insanity official.

"Oh my gosh!" That was definitely Sam's voice. "Did you see that? She moved!"

Something blocked the light that had been hitting my eyelids. I could feel somebody shaking me.

"Hang in there, Cher! Don't die!"

My eyes flew open. "Jeez, Sam. Shut up! You're giving me a head ache! I passed out, I'm not dying!"

Sam looked embarrassed. "Sorry… I was just worried."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Crap. Hey, do you know if the Lennox house has any food?"

I looked around, letting my eyes take in my surroundings. I was in the living room, facing a humongous open window wall. There were two giant robots standing outside. The couch was comfortable, but my head was feeling dizzy from when Sam had been shaking me.

Wait. Two giant robots? I looked back at them. One was shorter than the other. Both were yellow and had vibrant blue eye looking things. They looked tense.

I looked at Sam, but he was just staring at me. "Well? Are you going to get me something to eat, or do you want me to get up?"

Sam was still staring. "Um… Cher? I hate to mention it if you haven't noticed, but do you know there's two giant robots standing outside the window."

I yawned and stretched my arms a bit, wincing at the pain in my arm. "Yes. I did notice, thank you very much. I told you. Just cuz I passed out doesn't mean I'm blind. I swear; if I missed that, then I'd allow you to cart me off to the hospital."

"And you're not, uh, freaked out?"

"Should I be?"

Sam shifted from foot to foot. "Well, yes, I mean no! Uh…"

I rolled my eyes. "You really have a way with words, Sam."

I looked over to the window. The shorter one looked amused.

"Hey. My name is Bumblebee. We kind of met earlier, but…"

I nodded. "Nice to meetcha."

The other one looked hesitant. "My name is Ratchet. Medical officer."

"Ok…now can I get something to eat?" I started to get up but Sam stopped me.

"No! you can't get up! Ratchet says you need rest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does Ratchet always speak through vertically challenge adolescent boys?"

Sam blushed. It was a cheap shot, but I couldn't help it that I was taller than him.

"No, but-"

"Sam, just be quiet. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch. Gosh. How long was I out?"

"It's about 7. Why didn't you eat anything?"

"Well, I didn't exactly leave under the best of circumstances."

Sam looked awkward. "Oh. Well, you still can't get up."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't you tell me what I can't do."

I got up, despite protests from Sam. Ratchet was adamant as well. "I must insist that you not get up. It would be very bad for your injury."

"um, not to be rude or anything, but no. I'm hungry and if memory serves correctly, Sam isn't exactly capable of fixing a decent breakfast."

"That is irrelevant. It is impertinent that you rest."

I got up anyways. Just because some robot told me to sit down while Sam made an inedible meal that I would have to choke down didn't mean I was gonna listen.

"Sam, you want something? I think there's enough here for French toast."

Sam nodded "Yah, sure-"

He was cut off with a glare from Ratchet. "I mean, uh… no. You should rest."

I looked at Ratchet. "A little pushy, aren't we?"

As I walked into the kitchen I heard Bumblebee talking to Sam.

"Sam, are all human females this… stubborn?"

Sam laughed "Yep… ow!" He rubbed his head where a cup had hit it. "What was that for?"

I peaked my head out of the kitchen. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

In a few minutes, I had enough breakfast for me and Sam. "Hey, Sam. Here you go."

I gave him a plate filled with French toast. "Sweet! I mean, you shouldn't have."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up before the French toast attacks you as well."

Sam quickly finished off his French Toast. I was done before him. I cleaned up before going back to the living room. The two robots were still there. Sam followed me and sat in the chair while I sat in the couch.

"Ok… I think somebody's gonna need to give me some answers…"

Ratchet and Bumblebee nodded. "Oh, yeah. Um… maybe Optimus would be able to explain this better, eh, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked annoyed. I wondered how far Bumblebee would have to push him before he snapped.

I chuckled silently to myself. It was gonna be a crazy summer.

BUMBLEBEE'S POV

I was sitting there with Ratchet. He was pretty mad that that girl hadn't listened to him. Even Optimus knew to listen to Ratchet when it had to do with medical stuff. I tried thinkin of someway to distract him. I remembered something that girl had said earlier.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. The girl said something earlier. What does it mean when two people 'split'?"

Ratchet looked at him. "In the medical sense, or…"

"I'm not sure. She just said her parents decided to 'split'."

"Here on earth, couples separate. Permanently."

"Like, even though they're married?"

"Yes."

"So… it doesn't have anything to do with their sparklings?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

I was confused. "But, the girl said that her mother blamed her… could she have done something?"

Ratchet seemed to think about it for a while. "No. She doesn't seem to be someone that would be capable of that evil."

Woah. Usually Ratchet was super suspicious of everyone…what was up with him?

"Why do you think that? You just met her."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

We sat there in silence for a while. Then ratchet spoke. "It irks me that she didn't listen. Is she so thick headed that she would rather die than rest?"

I chuckled. Ratchet glared at me. I quickly shut up. I of all people knew how… temperamental Ratchet could get about a patient. I shuddered as I remembered when he'd had to reattach my legs after that battle with Megatron. He's definitely not the best guy to hang out with during free time.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't go that far, Ratchet."

Ratchet glared at me again. Finally, they got done with their breakfast and came back to the living room.

The girl spoke first. "Ok… I think somebody's gonna need to give me some answers…"

RATCHET'S POV

I nodded. Bumblebee spoke up. "Oh, yeah. Um… maybe Optimus would be able to explain this better, eh, Ratchet."

I glared at me and the girl looked amused. I stood. "Fine. But, in turn you must rest and answer my questions regarding your medical history."

She shrugged. "Kay, fine. Shoot."

I hesitated. What did she mean? Bumblebee leaned over to me. "She means to ask your questions."

I nodded. I felt foolish. I quickly changed topic "Ok. Why is there a large portion of your medical record missing?"

She looked up. For the first time I saw her optics, er, eyes. They were brown, unlike her hair, which was a pale blonde color. Her face looked startled.

"It is? I didn't know. You'd have to ask my parents. Oh… I think I remember them saying something about a fire… this was before everything was computerized. Part of my record got burned up."

I frowned. That was definitely a drawback. How was I to have a proper medical examination when part of the data was missing? "So, you don't know what was on that portion of your medical record?"

"It might have something to do when I got hospitalized when I was in first grade… you remember that Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yah, and we snuck you in ice cream because that hospital food sucked."

I looked at him. Why would he have jeopardized his friend? "You should have never done that. Ice Cream is not healthy and could have seriously hurt her healing process."

After Sam looked sufficiently scared, I turned my attention back to the girl. "Why were you hospitalized?"

She looked down. "Well…it probably was when I got hurt falling off the swing set…"

Sam scowled. "You didn't fall. You were pushed. Did you ever remember who did it?"

The girl hesitated. I could sense her stress. "N-no. I don't." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't say anything. I'd learned that sometimes humans lie for many reasons, whether to hurt or protect someone. I didn't sense any evil within her, so I supposed it was the latter.

She shook her head. "Anyways, it wasn't a big deal. Just a couple of bruises…"

Sam jumped up. "Are you serious? You broke your back and almost had a concussion! How's that not a big deal? If I ever find out who pushed you, I swear I'll kill them."

The girl's head ducked down. She mumbled something so quietly I was sure Sam couldn't hear it, but Bumblebee and I could.

"Not if you knew…" Me and Bumblebee looked at each other. It was obvious she didn't want Sam to know about this… but we would definitely find out.

I looked at her. She looked sad. I didn't understand how somebody so small could be so stubborn.

"Do you know if you are up to date on all vaccinations?"

Her little head bobbed up and down. "Yes…"

"Even tetanus?"

"Yes."

I felt relieved. That meant she couldn't get too bad, but there was still a great chance that it could get infected.

"I'll need to stitch it up, along with disinfecting it. There is still the chance that it could become infected."

She looked at her bandaged arm. Sam had done a poor job, but it was sufficient. I would need my holo program to do anything of further help.

"If you say so, but are you gonna answer my questions?" I heard a rustling noise below. Me and Bumblebee looked down to see another human girl. She was knocking on the back door.

The injured girl saw her and ran over. "Hey!" She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl outside shifted a bundle in her arms. "I came home early. I decided to check up on you. I didn't know you had company. Hey, the next time you have giant alien robots over, call me."

I looked at the girl. Who the slag was this?


	4. She knows things

**Ch.3- She knows things…**

I looked at Jackie. Figures my friend wouldn't freak out about this. "Yep. That's Ratchet and Bumblebee."

I heard Sam's frantic voice behind me. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY'RE ALIENS?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well, they aren't human."

She turned to the robots. She pointed at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, right?"

She turned back to Sam. We were all standing outside now. "So you must be Sam." He nodded.

Jackie looked at him seriously. "You're dating that Mikaela girl, right?"

I could feel her eyes boring into me, questioning. I didn't make eye contact. I knew what she was thinking.

She was wondering if I had told him about how we both hated Mikaela. How she was shallow, rude, obnoxious and a skank. How she had been the one who'd pushed me off the swing set in first grade. How she had stolen Jackie's boyfriend by spreading a rumor that she was a whore.

To roll it all in one sentence, we really didn't like Mikaela Banes.

She turned to Ratchet next. "Then you must be- oh my gosh. Ratchet?" She turned to me. "What the heck happened? Holy- Why didn't you tell me?"

I could feel Sam's suspicions rise. "How do you know about all this?"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what happened to Cherish!"

Sam scowled. "It wasn't me, if that's what your thinking."

She turned to me. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Nothing big. I just cut my arm on some barbed wire. It's not important. It hardly hurts anymore."

"Really?" She reached over and tapped my arm. I let out a yelp of pain. She smirked.

"It barely hurts, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You just have to be right, don't you?"

Sam folded his arms across his chest. "I hate to break up this little funfest, but how the heck do you know about the autobots?"

Jackie looked at him.

"I've been helping Mrs. Lennox babysit Annabelle ever since she was born and Mr. Lennox was in the army. When he got back, he mysteriously brought a new black truck. Does that really sound like something the army would give out? I overhear things. Adults never take me seriously. Sometimes they forget I'm there. So… I know things."

She gestured to the mechs. "So I know about them. I mean, it's kind of hard not to notice when there's a robot sitting outside the window. Not to mention that the car disappeared. The Lennox family took a cab to the airport. So, unless somebody stole old Ironhide, then he must have left. It's not that hard to figure out."

Sam looked flabbergasted. Bumblebee looked impressed. "You found all that out just by listening to conversations?"

Jackie flashed a cheeky grin. "Yep. I'm sorry to say, but Mrs. Lennox isn't very quiet when she whispers."

I smiled. "So, you wanna come in? We just finished breakfast."

Jackie nodded. "Yes. I already ate. So, have you been getting along?"

I smirked. "Yes… but me and Ratchet have had a… dispute about my health."

I knew Ratchet was frowning. Jackie laughed. "He told you what you couldn't do, didn't he."

At my silence she went on, turning to Ratchet. "I thought I'd heard that Ratchet was pretty tough…"

Ratchet scowled at her and Jackie quickly shut up. She turned back to me, very concerned.

"So, are you OK?"

I grimaced. "It depends on who you ask. Sam is sure I'm going to die at a moment's notice. Ratchet thinks it's going to be infected, and I feel fine."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No offense, but I'm gonna side with Ratchet on this one. Your arm could fall off and you'd say you 'feel fine'."

I put on a mock frown. "Well, thank you, my dear friend _Ahslee_." I smiled as she winced at the 'uber preppy name' as she called it. "But it's only a flesh would."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You and your Monty Python…"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "You have a python?"

She turned to him. "Jeez. Monty Python is a British comedy group, not a snake."

Sam looked embarrassed. Jackie looked over to me. "A few fries short of a happy meal?"

I gave Sam a calculating look. Finally I shook my head. "No, his tree just doesn't go all the way to the top branch…"

Sam was livid. "I'm standing right here! I cn here everything you're saying!"

Bumblebee interrupted us. "Hey, Dontcha think Ratchet should take a look at her arm now?"

Jackie nodded. "Definitely."

I glared at her. "No, I swear! I'm fine…" She swatted my arm again.

"Ow! Quit doing that!"

"Quit being stubborn!"

Ratchet looked down on me. "You are not fine, Mrs. Ekstedt. You have suffered signifigant blood loss from a deep laceration that, if unattended, _will_ become infected. You have deep emotional stress, not to mention you_ fainted_. Do NOT tell me you are 'fine'."

His voice had been rising in volume and by the end he was shouting. Bumblebee was standing there as if he thought Ratchet would attack me. Sam and Jackie had matching expressions.

I caved.

"Ok, fine. But how exactly are you gonna help?"

"Go inside. My holo form will meet you there."

I looked at him. I couldn't resist one more jibe. "Ok, but you need to stay low, unless you wanna make a big neon sign that says 'hey! We're alien robots! OVER HERE!'" I shrugged. "You never know who might be walking by…"

I looked pointedly at Jackie. Ratchet rolled his optics before him and Bumblebee transformed into their alt mode. Ratchet was a H2 that had been equipped for rescue missions.

We turned to go. Jackie was the last one in. She seemed to be staring at something. "Well, are you coming?"

She stared at the glass door we'd just walked through. "I just realized something. This door. Why is it here? I mean, there's a solid door right next to it…" She pointed to the wooden door to her right.

"So why's there a glass door here?"

I just laughed at her. "Wow, Jackie. Only you would think of that…"

She frowned. "What? It was a reasonable question."

"You know, it actually was." We turned to the new, slightly amused voice.

Two guys were standing there. One had golden blonde hair, the other had sandy, almost brown shaggy hair. They both had intense blue eyes. The golden haired one had a goofy grin on his face.

Jackie gasped. "Bumblebee? Ratchet? Whoa."

Bumblebee nodded, grin growing. "Yep, in the flesh,er, holo…eh, whatever. So… how do I look?"

He asked the question to both of us, but he was looking at Jackie. He struck a goofy pose.

Jackie laughed. Sam was staring at us like idiots. I guess he'd already seen Bee's holo form.

Ratchet stepped forward. "Come, Miss Ekstedt. I need to examine your arm."

I sighed. "Fine, but my name is Cher."

I followed him to the kitchen. "Sit on the counter."

I did. He started to carefully unwrap the bandage. Even though he was being really gentle, I had to grab the counter in order to keep from screaming. The dried blood had adhered the bandage to my skin.

He paused, looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Everytime you say that, you are usually lying."

I chuckled grimly. "Yes, ok. It hurts, happy?"

"No, I don't wish you to be in pain, only honest."

"Well it honestly hurts."

He shook his head after sending a warning look to a chuckling Bumblebee.

When he'd gotten the bandage off, Jackie gasped. I looked down.

Big mistake. Ugh. Ok, that was a _little_ worse than yesterday… Ratchet frowned.

"Jackie, I'm going to need some disinfectant and fresh bandages… and Bumblebee, send a message to Prime."

AN_ Ok. Lemme just give ya a lil fun fact. I got Cherish's last name from a guy from my old school who liked transformers before they were cool! I doubt Eli is ever gonna read this, but if you are- sorry for stealing your last name!


	5. Kidnapped

CHAPTER FOUR- Kidnapped

"Jackie, I'm going to need some disinfectant and fresh bandages… and Bumblebee, send a message to Prime."

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

Her and Bumblebee left the room. Sam looked at Ratchet. "What should I do?"

Ratchet hesitated, and I knew why. Sam wasn't exactly what you'd call "helpful". He looked at me.

"Hey Sam?" he turned to me. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go out front and make sure nobody comes, Ok?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I won't let you down."

He scurried off. I laughed while Ratchet shook his head. "I worry about him sometimes…"

"Don't. He'll probably live."

Ratchet took a rag and wet it in the sink. He dabbed the dried blood around my shoulder. I winced in pain.

Jackie rushed into the room and laid the supplies on the counter. "Here, you can use the cotton balls for the disinfectant."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Jackie left, followed by Bumblebee. She probably wanted to watch TV or something. Ratchet soaked a cotton ball with disinfectant. "This might sting a little. You ready?"

I nodded. He dabbed gently. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Even though he was being really gentle, but the skin was extremely tender and sore. He finally finished. It felt a little better, but now it was stinging.

"Am I done?"

He nodded. "But-"

I didn't let him finish. "Where are you going?"

"I want a snack."

I'd seen a package of Oreos earlier. They weren't breakfast foods, but it wasn't exactly breakfast anymore.

I heard Ratchet's footsteps behind me. "You do need nutrients to help your healing…"

I nodded, pretending to listen. 'Aha.' There they are. I grab an oreo and take a bite. Is there a better snack food?

Well, there's popcorn, and chocolate, and chips… Yes, I admit it: I'm addicted to junk food.

He frowned at me. "That is _not_ a healthy snack."

'Thank you Dr. Obvious.'

I swallowed. "Nope."

"Put that down and choose something healthier."

Now, a normal person would nod their head and agree with the good doctor. I was not a normal person.

"No way. This is good."

"If by good you mean completely unhealthy, then yes."

"By good I mean delicious."

His eyes glittered dangerously. I probably should have been scare, but I'm not exactly one to follow the norm. "I'm telling you to choose something else."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Before I could blink, he'd grabbed the Oreos out of my hand.

"Hey! I was eating those!"

"I noticed. Now listen. I need to sew up your arm, but my materials are in my office in the base. I need you to come with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, in order to tell me this you found it necessary to take your frustration out on my Oreos."

He glared harder. "Yes. I'll be right back." He left quickly. Hesitantly, I grabbed the Oreos back, taking one and chewing it slowly.

Finally, I made my way into the living room. Sure enough, Jackie was sitting there watching T.V. Ratchet and Bumblebee were deep in conversation. I saw Bumblebee nod.

Looking at Ratchet talking so seriously, I couldn't help but throw one more jibe. Carefully ignoring Ratchet, I turned to Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie? You wanna Oreo?"

I felt Ratchet's eyes on me. Jackie looked nervously from the two of us. "Um... no thanks. I'd rather live another day."

I grinned. Then I plopped on the couch next to her. Finally, I looked over at Ratchet, who's holo form looked like it was about to explode.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?"

He scowled at me and Bumblebee looked freaked out. "Come with me."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my mom."

Was it possible for robot holo forms to have steam come out of their ears?

"Now."

I turned to Jackie. "Are you sure you don't want a cookie?"

She looked at Bumblebee. He shrugged, silently shaking his head. Suddenly I was yanked from my seat. "What the-?"

Ratchet grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the front. You can imagine how well that went over.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I faintly heard Jackie mention something about it being for my own good.

Whatever.

We stopped in front of Ratchet's alt form. "Get in."

I glared at him. "Why should I?"

He glared at me. "I don't have to ask. Get in now."

I hesitated, but I also didn't think Ratchet would have any problem tossing me in. "Fine."

Angrily, I got in the passenger side of the Hummer. Ratchet's holo form disappeared and the hummer's engine roared to life.

I crossed my arms. I was definitely going to find a way to get back at him for this…

RATCHET'S POV

Why was she so stubborn? Didn't she see that he was just trying to help her?

In his holo form, he'd been able see her more clearly. Her eyes, which he'd thought were brown before, were actually a deep chestnut that seemed to have flecks of gold. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen on a human.

_He'd explained the situation to Bumblebee and he agreed. "Yes, I already mentioned to Optimus the situation. He agreed that she should be brought to base for medical attention."_

"_She's not going to go easily."_

_Bumblebee had smiled at that. "Ratchet, I've never known you to meet a patient that you couldn't handle. I mean, the twin are even freaked out by you."_

_Ratchet smiled at that. "Ok, promise you will take care of Miss Jackie…"_

_Bumblebee nodded. "Sure thing." _

That had been when the girl had walked in… Cherish is what they called her. Lovely name for somebody as stubborn as her…

When she'd asked him what was wrong, he thought he'd explode. He hadn't even realized he was dragging her along the hallway till she started yelling.

Now she was sitting in his passenger seat, silent for a change.

"If you would have just agreed to the inspection, this wouldn't have been this way."

I saw her tiny lips pull into a frown. "Yes, but…" I waited for her explaination.

It never came. Finally she sighed. "I know. You're right. It's just that I've had a… stressful week, especially with finals and everything."

"I thought that Sam's finals were not until next week."

She smiled. "Sam's might be, but mine weren't. We had them last week."

"I thought you went to Sam's school."

"Yes. I went to high school with Sam."

She was baiting me, and I knew it. But, I couldn't resist asking. "Where do you go to school now?"

"I'm in an out of state college."

"College? Aren't you Sam's age?"

Her head bobbed up and down. "Yes, but I graduated early… a year early actually. They gave me the option of taking my classes in the same high school, but I wanted to get as far away as possible."

"Why?"

"My parents."

"Why would you wish to be away from the people who birthed you?"

"They were arguing all the time. They always blamed everything on me, even if I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Why did you go back, then?"

"I missed them. They weren't the best parents, but they were my parents."

I understood that.

Suddenly, she started laughing. It was funny. It almost sounded musical. Curious, I spoke. "What's so funny?"

She looked up. "I think we just broke a record. We've been talking for 10 minutes civilly and nothing has exploded yet."

I chuckled. "Cherish, I'm really not a bad doctor."

She smiled. "I know. I wish I could tell you I'm really not a stubborn person, but I'd be lying."

"So, as you say, truce?"

She nodded. "Truce."

For some reason, I was very happy to hear this. Cherish was not like the other humans around the base. She was quite 'spunky' as the humans said. She looked out the window for a while. I wondered what she was thinking about.

CHERISH POV

I was considering my options. What did he mean by asking for a truce? I thought about what he'd said about being a good I'd never admit it out loud, he was right.

He'd been really nice… when he wasn't yanking food out of my hand… I coughed.

"How far are we away?"

Ratchet seemed surprised that I'd spoken.

"About 5 minutes. Why?"

"Just curious." I rubbed my arm, which had started throbbing again.

"Does it hurt?"

I jumped at the voice Right next to me. I saw Ratchet's holo form look amused.

"Jeez, don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

He looked concerned. I held up a hand. "Just an expression, Ratchet." I coughed again.

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

I smiled weakly. "It's ok. Just don't do that again!"

"Not making any promises. So, does it hurt any worse?"

I nodded. "It started throbbing a few minutes ago. Now it's feels like it's burning. And now I have this stupid headache…"

Ratchet's eyes grew serious. "Are you sure?"

He felt her forehead. "Oh, dear. You have a serious temperature."

My head started swimming. I put my head in my hands. "Ratchet? I don't feel so good…"

The world started swimming. I heard Ratchet's voice in the distance. "Cherish? Stay awake! Don't faint! You need to stay awake…"

Then the world went black.


	6. Meet the Twins

**CHAPTER FIVE- Meet the Twins**

RATCHET'S POV

My spark felt like it was being terminated when Cherish passed out. What was the point of this? Why in the name of Primus would this have to happen to _her_?

I kept my holo form online even as my alt form picked up speed, going down the road towards the autobot base.

I tried to lean her seat back so she could relax. Her body started shivering, so I heated the interior. She didn't stop shivering. If anything, it got worse.

Then her body started convulsing. I literally felt my spark stop for a moment.

I was sure I was going past 200 mph when we got to the hanger. I quickly released the seatbelt and picked her up gently.

As quickly as I could, I set her down. My holo form disappeared as I transformed out of my alt form.

Her body had stopped convulsing. I scooped her up and took off to the medical bay. I got right to work. I injected her with an antibiotic immediately.

Next, I had to clean her wound again. It was definitely getting infected. Why didn't she just let me fix it to begin with?

I had my suspicions that she had been ill beforehand. That would explain why the infection took over so quickly.

'Focus, Ratchet.'

Right. There was too much going on in my processor. I needed to focus. I cleaned the cut and had my holo form sew the cut carefully. It was lucky she was unconscious, or she would have been in immense pain.

I finished the minor operation. I set Cherish on the human sized bed that was kept for times such as this. I gave her a sedative so she would have more time to heal, but I knew she would definitely wake up in pain.

Cherish.

I'd looked the name up. In human terms, it meant 'to hold or treat as dear; to feel love for'. I thought it a curious name for a child, but I decided that it suited her.

I shook my head. What was with me today? Why did this matter? She was just another patient, right?

Yes, that was it. Just another patient…

Then why did my spark flicker when I saw her?

I shut that thought out of my processor immediately. I needed a distraction, but I couldn't leave her in this state.

I commed Optimus.

CHERISH POV

I awoke feeling like my arm was on fire. I sat up and gasped. I felt myself immediately pushed down.

"Cherish, stay lying down. You were sick before you got hurt, weren't you?"

I smiled weakly and looked up at him. "Ratchet, only you would pelt the injured with questions moments after waking up."

He smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded. "Just a little."

He frowned. "That 'little' almost off lined you!" I knew he was overstating that, but I got the idea.

I ducked my head. "I'm sorry."

I felt him lift my chin so that I was staring right into his optics. "Don't be. Understand?"

I nodded hesitantly. He stood up. "Good. Now, if you'll wait here, I have somebody who really wants to meet you."

I nodded. He turned to leave. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

I chuckled. "Yes! Ratchet, I'll be fine. My arm hardly hurts anymore."

He narrowed in his optics. "I will ignore that lie for now. I'll be right back."

I sighed and laid back down. I didn't want any more surprises today. But since when have I ever gotten what I wanted?

Ratchet came back a few minutes later with a _huge_ 23 foot tall alien robot. "Hello, Cherish. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots."

He's blunt, ain't he? "Hi. Um, sorry for taking up your medical officer's time…"

Optimus was about to speak, but Ratchet beat him to it. "What are you talking about 'wasting my time'? You almost died! I swear to Primus-"

Optimus held up a hand. "Ratchet. That's enough. She's still weak. No need to stress her more."

Ratchet frowned, but kept silent. Optimus looked at me. "You need not apologize. You will stay here at the autobot base until you heal…"

At my expression he added, "Unless of course you need to go home…"

I shook my head laughing. "No, I'm _not _going home, and I'm done with college until next month."

Optimus looked surprised. "College? Are you not Sam's age?"

I sighed. Not this story _again_. "Yep. Skipped senior year, blah blah blah. Here I am."

"You are very intelligent."

"Ha. Try telling that to my professors."

Optimus stood. "If you are sure you can stay, I would prefer if Ratchet could oversee your healing. I'll have Ratchet show you to your room."

I nodded. Optimus left, leaving me with an angry robot alien. He turned to me. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to wince at the pain in my arm. "Genetics and a crappy childhood. What's your excuse?"

He grumbled to himself. "Come on. Primus knows what trouble you'll get into if I leave you alone in the med bay again…"

I rolled my eyes and for once was silent. Ratchet held out his hand and I hesitated, before stepping on it. He turned down various hallways that all looked the same to me. Suddenly a yellow and a red blur sped past us, making Ratchet lose his balance.

He yelled at them and the two mechs turned around to face us, laughing. They looked identical, except for color "Come on, Ratchet… we were just playing."

He glared at them. "Well don't. Especially with humans around."

The red one perked up. "Sam and Bee are here?"

He was slapped in the back of the head by the Yellow one. "Idiot. He's holdin it in his hand…"

The red one leaned forward. "Hey Ratchet, who's the chick?"

Ratchet growled. "Her _name_ is Cherish. She's staying for medical attention, and I don't want you two getting her involved in your stupid ideas."

They nodded. "We promise not to get her involved in any of your stupid ideas."

I laughed as Ratchet glared at them. They ran off before he could say anything else. Ratchet sighed. "Those were the twins- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They are the most irresponsible, disorderly-"

"I get it. They annoy you."

Ratchet smiled. "That's about right."

He led me two a room that had been outfitted for humans. He nodded towards the furnishings. "Mikaela picked out the decorations. Sorry if they aren't to your liking."

I felt my face pale at _her_ name, but I played it off. Hard to do when you're in the room with a alien robot medic. Needless to say I failed. He turned to me. "Is something wrong? I sense a rise in heart rate."

I shook my head. "No." I lied. "Just a memory…"

He looked down on me. "You're lying."

I smiled. "Yes. Yes I am."

"So you're not going to tell me the truth?"

I shook my head. He seemed to hesitate. "Does it have something to do with Mikaela?"

I cocked my head to the side and answered nonchalantly. "Maybe, maybe not…"

He rolled his optics. "You can be quite infuriating at times."

I grinned up at him. "So I've been told."

He just shook his head. He lowered his hand next to the bed and I crawled off. He looked at me. "Will you stay put if I leave?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "There's nothing I can say to convince you, is there?"

"No. What's the matter? You giving up already?"

He glared. "It has been a rather long day of making sure your arm didn't fall off."

"Fine. I'll stay in the general vicinity." He sighed

It was the least I could do after all he'd done. He left. Not 30 seconds after he left, did the two bots I'd seen earlier come in.

"Hey! You're that girl from earlier. Cherish, right?"

I nodded. "Call me Cher."

The red one grinned. "Cool. I'm Sideswipe. This ugly mech over here is my brother, Sunstreaker. You can call me Sides."

He was quickly whacked upside the head by his brother. "You glitch, we're twins. Call me Sunny."

I nodded. "Nice to meetcha."

Sunny stepped forward. "You gonna just stay here all day?"

I shook my head. "Nah, but I promised Ratchet I'd stay put."

Sides laughed. "You always do what you're told?"

"Nope. Only when it's kinda a life or death thing."

His optics widened. "Really?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but it hurts pretty bad when I move my arm."

Sunny laughed. "Hey, you hungry?"

I nodded hesitantly. I was pretty hungry. Sides smirked. "Well, _we_ know where the kitchen is…"

Sunny finished. "but you gotta come with us!"

I grinned at them. "You two are manipulative, you know that?"

Sides bowed. "At your service."

Sunny slapped him. "Hey! Ow…"

I smiled. "This doesn't have anything to do with pranking Ratchet, does it?"

Sides spoke. "Yes, I mean, ow!"

Sunny slapped him again. "No, of course not."

I sighed dramatically, a plan forming. "Well, that's too bad… I was trying to figure out a way to get back at him for earlier…"

They looked at me. "Seriously? Sweet." That was Sides.

I nodded. "So, if we were to go to the kitchen, figuratively speaking…"

Sunny grinned. "And one of us happened to 'notice' you missing from your room…"

Sides grinned too. "And then happened to mentioned it to Ratchet…"

"He would freak." I concluded. "…figuratively speaking of course."

Sides grinned as he offered me his hand. "Of course."

I stepped on it and he walked me down the hall. Thank goodness the kitchen had a human sized refrigerator. Suddenly a thought struck me. I looked at Sides.

"Hey, do you have any oreos?"

Sides smiled. "I think we have something of that sort…."

I smiled. I could get used to staying here…


	7. Return of the Evil Oreos

**Chapter SIX**

RATCHET's POV

I was trying to com Bumblebee and give him the update on Cherish's progress when Sunstreaker walked in. I growled. I didn't need him bugging me right now.

"What do you want? I'm busy right now…and where's your brother?"

I didn't really _want_ to know, but I was suspicious.

He shrugged. "Ironhide got mad at him or something. I bailed before he could yell at me…"

I rolled my optics. "So? What do you want?"

"I wanted to meet that girl you were with earlier. Where is she? I was gonna ask Optimus, but…"

"She's in her room."

"Not anymore. I just checked. That's why I'm asking you."

I looked at him. "Are you joking?"

Sunny shook his head. "No! Dude, if you don't believe me, just look! Primus, I'm not blind!"

"Not yet…" He looked at me, optics wide.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Try me. If Cherish is injured, then I will personally rip out your optics."

"Jeez, Ratch. You're acting like you're her guardian or something."

I glared at him. That shut him up. "Show me."

Sunny shrugged. "Fine. I don't know what you're expecting to see…"

I followed him down the hallway, growing more frantic with each step. What if Sunstreaker wasn't joking?

We got to the door, and Sunstreaker stepped to the side, gesturing me to look inside. I did. My spark seemed to jolt when I saw the empty room.

Immediately I turned to Sunstreaker and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"What? Why would I take her anywhere?"

I glared at him, not lessening my grip. "I didn't say that. I asked where she was?"

"How should I know?"

I was getting frustrated. "Answer the question or I will rearrange your circuits so bad you won't be able to blink an optic without help."

He gulped. "Uh…right. This way. Her and Sides are in the kitchen. _She_ was hungry. We were, uh, just doing our civic duty…"

I released him, letting him fall to the floor. "Save it. You've never done civic anything."

Sunstreaker almost smirked at that, but he caught himself, a good thing too. I was quickly running out of what little patience I had.

I followed Sunstreaker down the hall. "You better pray to Primus that she's there…"

He rolled his optics. "She will be. Calm down. Would Sides-?" He cut off his question, mostly because he knew the answer.

"Would Sides what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

I was wasting time. I had to know she was safe. I rushed past him to the human kitchen. I felt relieved when I saw Cherish sitting at the table, talking with Sideswipe.

She looked up at me. "Hey, Ratchet."

Cherish POV

I saw Ratchet enter the room. I looked up at him with an impish grin. "Hey, Ratchet."

He frowned. I hid my smile. "Did you know that for humans, it takes more energy to frown than to smile?"

I heard Sides snicker behind me. Ratchet was furious he wouldn't be for long. I had a plan and it involved the twins out of their minds… or whatever. "I thought I told you to stay put."

Sunny stepped forward to say something, but I beat him to it."Well, yah, but a girl's gotta eat."

I grinned at Sides. If they were continually causing Ratchet problems, I had an idea. After all, me and Ratchet had a 'truce'…

That and I REALLY wanted to prank somebody, especially if it meant the twins.

"You know, Ratchet, Sides was really nice. He even helped me find my snack. Isn't that right Sides?"

He nodded, no idea of the bomb I'd just set off. Everything was perfect, I just hoped the plan worked. While Ratchet was practically steaming, Sides and Sunny watched him. While they were distracted, I mouthed 'go along with it' Ratchet looked puzzled at first, but then get a slight, almost indiscernible nod.

I started coughing violently. The twins looked over at me, panicking. Sunny spoke first. "What the slag? What's wrong with her Ratchet?"

Ratchet came over. He was actually a good actor. "What snack did you get her?"

Sides scratched behind his head. "Just these oreos…" I stifled a giggle as I was still 'battling for my life'.

Ratchet looked horrified. "Oreos? The pain medication I gave her makes her allergic to the artificial coloring found in oreos!"

Sunny slapped Sides upside the head. "You bolt head! How could you?"

Sides frowned. "This was your idea! Ratchet! Isn't there anything you can do?"

Ratchet shook his head, looking crestfallen. "I'm afraid it's too late. Soon she'll go into a coma, perhaps forever. Maybe if I'd caught it a few minutes ago…How could you be so stupid? "

I collapsed in a heap on the floor, careful not to let my breathing show. It wasn't easy because I was trying not to laugh. The twins should know if this was real, Ratchet would have already off lined _them_ as well. I guess they don't really pay attention.

I felt a hand scoop me up, and then heard Side's voice over me. "Oh frag it all!"

Ratchet's voice boomed out. "Look what you've done! I hope you're happy, cause I'm going to rearrange your circuits soo bad…"

By now Sides and Sunny were both yelling now. I'm surprised somebody didn't come see what all the racket was.

Next, I jumped up where I had been laying and took a deep bow. "Thank you, thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!"

Sides gasped and Sunny looked awestruck. I think I nearly died laughing. Ratchet rolled his optics. "Come on, didn't either one of you think to scan for signs of life? I thought we taught you better than that."

Sides was still in shock when Sunny spoke. "Y-you pranked us!"

I nodded. "Yep. It was pretty funny, too."

Sides started laughing. "Oh, it is so on, now!"

Sunny started laughing too. Ratchet interrupted. "Now, Cherish, you've had a long day. You need your rest. And you two…"

He looked at the twins. "You better be glad I don't talk to Optimus about you interfering with a medical procedure."

The twins nodded and reluctantly turned to leave. Sides gave me a quick wave. "See ya later, Cher."

I nodded, smiling. When they were gone, Ratchet started down the hallways down towards 'my' room. Not surprisingly, he was upset I had left. I just shrugged. "I told you I'd be in the general vicinity… you failed to specify the boundaries of said vicinity…"

He just rolled his optics. "Your logic is flawed."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He stalled, then changed the topic. "So, what gave you that insane idea to 'prank' the twin?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it'd be fun. Your acting was spot on. They were freaked."

Ratchet actually smiled. "Thank you. Now, you really do need your rest."

I sighed. "Fine, but I expect oreos in the morning."

I frowned at me. "Don't push your luck."

I laughed before climbing out of his hand and into the bed. Sleep came easily that night.

RATCHET's POV

I was glad the twins were upset. After the vorns of annoyance from them, they deserved it. I can't help but admit my spark did jump a little when Cherish had 'collapsed'. I'd run a scan on her to make sure she really was ok. Cherish was an intriguing creature. How could someone as frail as her be so strong and stubborn at the same time?

This among other questions flooded my processor that night before I went into recharge. With her and the twins, it was going to be a long week.

Sideswipe's POV

Ha. That Cherish girl is alright. I still can't believe she was able to get Ratchet to help her prank us. That was a miracle in itself. But she was _definitely_ going to get it. Me and Sunny were already planning our revenge… well, mostly Sunny. Ratchet's attitude toward Cher confused me. Why was he so protective of her? He didn't act this way with Sam, or especially. Oh well, as long as it didn't interfere with our plans to get back at Cherish.

Actually… maybe it could help. I turned to Sunny, who had just discarded yet another plan.

"Hey, Sunny? I think I got an idea…" His grin grew wider as I spoke. When I was finished, he spoke.

"Well, brother, looks like your finally using the processor Primus gave ya. That might just work."

I grinned. This was gonna be a fun week.

Cherish POV

A couple of days passed, not much happened. Ratchet talked to me mostly. It was a welcome escape from the solitude. Sunny and Sides passed by every once and a while, but I was still suspicious.

I thought for sure that they were planning to get back at me when they came into the kitchen . I'd been eating oreos… I couldn't help it! There wasn't much other snack foods. I'd tried hiding them, but Sides had seen them already.

"Hey… you eating junk food?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Maybe… Please don't tell Ratchet!"

Sunny smirked. "Well, perhaps you should. He says they're bad for you…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an invalid. I'm not throwing up, or getting dizzy. The oreos are fine. They aren't gonna kill me…"

Sides smirked. "Maybe…"

I looked at him. "Come on. Have a spark…"

They looked amused. "Fine, but you owe us one…"

I rolled my eyes as they left the room. It was no surprise Ratchet found them annoying a lot of times…

Side's POV

I looked over to Sunny, waiting until we were out of hearing range. He was still grinning. "Did we get enough?"

Sunny nodded. He pulled the recorded disk out. "Yep. With enough editing, this should definitely work."

I laughed. "Aw, Man! This is gonna be amazing! Serves her right for pranking us…"

Sunny nodded. "Yes. This is going to be totally awesome. I still can't believe you thought of it…"

I grinned smugly. "I can't help it if I decide to be a genius every once in a while…"

He whacked me upside the head. "You are so glitchy sometimes…"

I grinned. "We better let it cool off a while, you know. False sense of security and all that."

Sunny stared at me. "You just had another idea!" I shrugged. "I try."


	8. Near Death?

CHAPTER 7- Near Death?

Cherish POV

I was estatic. Ratchet had just told me that Bumblebee was coming by… and he was bringing Jackie! I was beyond happy! It seemed like I hadn't seen her in forever, but it hadn't even been a week. Ratchet had actually listened to my ramblings that had been present since I'd found out she was coming. He smiled at my enthusiasm. At least that's what I thought he was smiling at.

I was sitting on my bed, laughing about a time when me and Jackie had egged her ex boyfriend's house when he was out of town. By the time he got back, there were buzzards and a not so pleasant smell. Ratchet came barreling into my room, flinging open the door. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes. What was it this time? Whatever it was, I was sure the twins were behind it. I expected to have him yell about me about something that the twins told him I'd done: done something stupid that could hurt my injury, ate too many oreos, ect… Imagine my surprise when he scooped me up and took off toward the medical bay.

"What are you doing?" I was quickly get nauseous from the speed.

He didn't answer me, just kept moving. When we finally got to the med bay, he set me down on the operating table.

"Jeez, Ratchet! I can understand if I went cliff diving or something, but the most athletic activity I've done since I got here was to pour a glass of-agh!"

Holo form Ratchet appeared at my side. "Be quiet. The twins told me."

I rolled my eyes. "So I ate a few oreos. So what?"

He glared at me with his blazing blue eyes. "That is not what I mean and you know it!"

"What the crap are you talking about?"

"Be quiet. You are in need of medical attention."

"No! and if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to jump off this table!"

He regarded me as if to wonder if I would actually attempt that. "The twins told me that you've been feeling ill."

"How the heck would they even know that?"

"You told them."

"And I suppose they have "proof"."

Ratchet started shifting from foot to foot. He looked totally out of character. "Yes…"

"Lemme see it."

Ratchet had calmed down a bit. I didn't think he was about to attempt to kill me with over protectiveness, so that was a plus.

Reluctantly, his holo form disappeared and his true form stepped forward, holding a small disc. He slid it into a slot in the wall and pressed a button. Side's voice filled the room.

'_Hey, Cher. You Ok? You've seemed a little off lately.'_

My voice answered. '_Maybe…I'm not fine. I'm throwing up and getting dizzy."_

Sunny answered. '_Are you Ok? Maybe you should tell somebody…"_

'_Please don't tell Ratchet!'_

'_Well, perhaps you should.'_

'_Come on, have a spark.'_

I could still here the smile in Sunny's voice. _'Fine, but you owe us one…'_

I felt my anger rising with every word. Those conniving, stupid little glitches! Apparently I was talking out loud because Ratchet spoke.

"You really didn't think they'd keep something like this from me, did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ratchet, I hate to burst your bubble, but that was a set up."

"What?" I could see his suspicion.

"That conversation was when I was eating oreos and they caught me."

"So, your not sick?"

I laughed. "Sick of the twins, maybe, but…"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded vigorously. "If you don't believe me, strip the main sound out of the recording. I'll bet my life the background noises don't match up."

He looked horrified. "Don't bet your life on anything!"

I chuckled. "Figure of speech, Ratchet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to plan the demise of a certain set of twins…"

Ratchet nodded, setting me on the ground gently. "Look, I'm sorry. I just assumed-"

I waved him off. "Don't worry, Ratchet. I know you were just looking out for me. It's kind of a nice change from my family. Thanks."

Ratchet looked away and quickly busied himself with something on his workbench. I frowned. Did I offend him? "Your welcome. If you need any help dismantling the twins, let me know."

I grinned and gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

I scurried out of the room, still wondering about his weird behavior.

Ratchet's POV

When she was gone, I punched my worktable in frustration, causing the tools to scatter. It gave me something to think about other than _her._

Primus, what was I thinking? She was barely more than a sparkling… well. That wasn't particularly true, not according to the rest of the human species. W

hy was I feeling this overprotective feeling? I had ruled out guardian. I had seen Bumblebee and Sam interact and their feelings to each other were _nothing_ like this. I shook my head. I should just forget about it. She was going in a few days, right?

Right. She would leave just as soon as her arm healed. She would leave my life forever.

And take my spark with her.

Cherish POV

Since Jackie came to stay, I've hardly seen any of Ratchet. Why would he be avoiding me like this? I didn't _think_ that I'd done anything wrong, but… what if I had? I hated this empty feeling. I hadn't realized how much I looked forward to talking to him every day.

Jackie was here because Optimus decided I needed human interaction (thank goodness he hadn't invited Mikaela), but it wasn't the same. I sighed. Bumblebee was here. He seemed to be here a lot lately, more so when Jackie hadn't been here.

Hmm… Just observing the facts.

Me and Jackie decided to watch a movie tonight. We went to the kitchen for the popcorn. Ratchet and Bumblebee were there already, talking. Bee waved and Ratchet gave a mumbled greeting.

I sighed. I didn't know what I'd done.

Anyways, we came here for a reason. I looked to Jackie. "You get the drinks and I'll get the popcorn."

She nodded. "Where are they?"

I pointed in the general direction. "Over there, by those. They're right above that stuff over there from that place…"

She walked over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed two canned sodas; they were right next to the orange juice and above the Chinese leftovers.

She set them on the counter. I looked over to her. "Hey, did you move the popcorn?"

She looked to be thinking. "Oh, yeah. It's over there by that thing."

I nodded, grabbing the popcorn that had been set next to the box of cereal.

"What else?"

We thought, then looked at each other, having the same idea. "Hey, can you grab the-"

I nodded. "Yes, if you'll get the…"

She nodded. I grabbed the bowls and spoons while she got the chocolate ice cream she had brought with her.

I looked at the ice cream longingly. "You know what'd be perfect with this? That stuff from that place we went to…"

Her face lit up. "I remember that! Remember that guy that was there?"

I nodded smiling at the memory. "You got the movie?"

She nodded. "I brought our favorites. I was thinking about that one with that guy in it…"

"That went to that place?"

She shook her head. "No, your thinking of the other one."

"Oh! _That _one! I love that movie!"

We stacked the now popped popcorn, drinks, and ice cream on a tray. We turned to leave, only to see two very confused autobots standing in a bit of a daze.

I looked up at them. "What's the matter? Look, if it's about the ice cream, I swear I'll live…"

Ratchet just shook his head. "How…?"

Bee cut in. "How did you do that?"

Jackie looked as confused as I felt. "Well, you put the popcorn in the microwave…"

He shook his head. "No, I mean communicate. You weren't even using full sentances!"

Me and Jackie looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you grow up with your best friend."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I guess it's a girl thing."

I nodded in agreement. "So, if your done wondering about the depths of our smartitude, can we go watch our movie?"

We walked passed them, not waiting for an answer. We collapsed in laughter when we got to my room. Jackie was nearly passed out she was laughing so hard.

"Did you… see the… look on his face? He looked at me like was mental or something."

I laughed too. "I didn't even realize… oh, he must think I'm crazy!"

She looked up at me curiously. "Who are you talking about?"

I looked at her. "You first."

"Bee." I nodded.

"Ratchet."

We looked at each other. She grinned. "Ha, figures you'd fall for the boring one…"

I glared at her. "Ratchet's not boring! Wait, what? Falling? I don't-"

"Yes you do! I've seen how you look at him when you think nobody's looking."

I blushed. "I do not!"

She chuckled. "Do too! I've know because you talk in your sleep. You-"

"Ah!" I clamped a hand over her mouth. "I do NOT talk in my sleep!"

She wrenched out of my grasp. "You do! I heard you! You said- oomf!"

I whacked her upside the head with a large pillow. She glared at me. "You are so dead!"

I smirked, glad I had gotten her off topic. "Bring it."

She slung her pillow at me. I jumped on the bed before it made contact. She glared at me. "Cheater."

My response was to stick my tongue out at her and hit her back with my own pillow. An all out war ensued. It ended with both of us lying on the floor, exhausted. I gave her a final whack before collapsing.

She laughed at me. "That was pitiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You gonna watch the movie or not?"

She nodded. We laid back, ready to watch the movie. We fell asleep before the first ten minutes.

The next morning we woke up around noon. We groggily headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the milk and orange juice and Jackie got the silverware and cereal. We laughed at each other's sleepy expressions and started eating, while discussing various topics of no specific importance.

We had just started cleaning up when we heard a voice that annoyed every fiber of our being.

"Well, if it isn't thing one and thing two! How life on the street corner treating you?"

We turned to face a haughty Mikaela. Jackie snorted. "Well if it isn't Miss Queen Bee-Otch. You should know. Weren't you just voted 'most likely to be a hooker' at high school?"

Mikaela scowled at us. "Why, you little-"

Bee walked into the room. Mikaela's face and posture changed dramatically. "sweet gals! It's been so long! I've missed you at school, Sherry."

I rolled my eyes. "The name is Cherish."

Bee looked between us, looking quite confused. I sighed. This was never gonna work out.


	9. Shut Up and Drive

CHAPTER 8- Shut up and Drive

Mikaela shrugged. "Whatev. Aw, you guys! I'm so psyched you know about my little secret." I rolled my eyes. So_ not_! I didn't have to look at Jackie to know she was glaring. Poor Bee looked confused.

"Um, so you guys know Mikaela?" We nodded. We knew her, alright. He had a stressed smile. "That's good, right?"

Jackie smiled tightly. "Sure, Bee." Mikaela let out a high pitched giggle. "AWWW! Bee! That's so cute!"

Jackie's face turned red and I stood up for my friend. "Um, Mikaela, don't you have a boyfriend to go talk to or something?" She made a face, but just about that time Sam came in.

"Mikaela! I'm glad to see you guys are getting along." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Sammie! How are you?" She gave him a big hug. Sam and Bee couldn't see her flick us off, but Jackie did. I had to restrain her. Poor Bumblebee just looked confused.

Jackie growled and muttered something about 'stupid whores needing to die slow painful deaths'. I hid a smile. Sam looked at us.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." We had decided long ago that Sam was a lost cause when it came to Mikaela. He was obsessed, and she had a horrible tendency to have EVERYONE think she was the most amazing thing since sliced bread.

Bee looked uncomfortably towards Jackie. "Um, Jackie, you wanna go for a ride?"

Jackie sighed and nodded as Bee gently scooped her up and left. Mikaela was being her usual skanky self so I left before my breakfast showed up again. I found myself heading towards Ratchet's med lab. After all, didn't he owe me an explanation after ignoring me all week?

It was really getting annoying, too. After all, I'd been nice, right. After his stupid kidnapping we'd called a truce and I thought I'd been nice, right? Well, if he thought I was gonna be treated like this, forget it! I was furious, I was angry and I was…Ok. It was hard to be mad at him.

Jackie had been right. I really liked him. I counted on him. I couldn't help it… I needed him, and I hated it.

I knocked loudly on the med bay door. Ratchet opened it. He looked down at me. "Cherish? What do you want?" I cringed at the gruff sound.

"Can we talk?"

" Could you come back another time? I'm, er… busy."

I crossed my hands over my chest and looked at him. "Oh, really? With what?"

"Um… stuff."

I glared at him. "You know what? Forget it. I like you, Ratchet, but if you're gonna be a jerk, then forget it. I don't know what your problem is, but it's getting irritating."

He looked taken aback. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't you? What is it? Did I do something to mess with your 'big mean' façade." I wanted to punch myself for sounding so weak.

"What?" He looked surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard me. And until you stop acting like a _sparkling_…" I tried to think of a good threat. "I'll go hang out with the twins."

His optics widened. "What? You'd choose them over me?"

I tried no to grin, but it was a loosing battle. "Maybe." I spun to leave.

"Wait!" I turned around and looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, Ratchet?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… never mind."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I thought that he'd actually make sense. I walked to the rec room. The twins were lounging around. "Hey guys."

They looked at me suspiciously. "Hey, Cher. You're not still upset over the prank thing, right?"

I smiled. "Course not. It was genious."

Sides smirked. "Thanks. It was my idea."

I rolled my ideas as they started arguing over whose idea it was. "Guys, guys. Chill. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a drive or something."

Sunny looked at me. "Won't Ratchet be worried about you leaving?"

I frowned. "I could care less. He's being weird lately… it's annoying."

The twins laughed. "Finally, you see it our way. The hatchet is always a little annoying."

I smirked. "Great. Now, about that drive?"

Sides scooped me up and we went to the hangar. They transformed. I'd never get tired of that. It was really cool. I climbed into Side's alt mode because Sunny didn't want me messing up his interior. We took off towards the highway. After a while, Sides spoke. "So, why are ya angry with the Hatchet?"

I frowned. "Why do you care I thought you didn't like the H- I mean ratchet."

"I don't, but I don't want you to be upset. I can tell you like the Hatch, and he likes you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Of course he does." Sunny's voice piped up. "After all, he is the Hatchet. But I can tell he likes ya too."

"Then why has he been ignoring me?"

"He hasn't he's been avoiding you."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No."

"Sunny's right. He's worried."

"About what?"

"About you leaving."

"Leaving? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." What were they talking about? I sat up in my seat. Sides was going faster than I'd ever gone before. It was pretty exhilarating.

"You will after your arm heals."

"Why? Don't you guys want me here?"

"Come now," Sunny said in an annoyed tone."You can't stay at the autobot base forever."

"Why not?"

"Cause. You know, you got school and stuff."

I frowned. He was right. I just couldn't skip school. "Well, couldn't one of you guys take me?"

Sunny laughed. "Ha. Those kids _would_ be jealous of all this." To emphasize his point, he revved his engine and sped past Sides. I laughed.

"Such a big ego for such a small processor."

Sides laughed. "Oh, she got you there, Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

Me and Sides laughed. "So, where to, guys?"

"Well… we heard about a street race going on… if you're not chicken."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm game. The question is… can you guys handle it?"

I was answered by them picking up speed towards wherever. This was gonna be a blast. My laughter bounced of the sides of, well, Sides.


	10. It Can Always Get Worse

Cherish POV

My head was throbbing. Where was I? Where were sunny and Sides? Ugh… What happened?

_Flashback_

We were having a blast. Sunny and Sides had totally demolishing the competition, as predicted. This guy came speeding past, nearly running me over. "Dude, it's the cops!"

I felt my eyes widen as I Sides opened his door for me. We sped outta there. I smirked.

"What are you so happy about?"

"The idea of _you_ getting pulled over by the cops."

Sunny and Sides joined into with my laughter. Suddenly I could feel Sides tense up.

"Sides? What's wrong?"

"Decepticon activity. Just hold on."

I frowned. I'd of course heard plenty about the decepticons. What was the big deal? Sides pulled to a stop. "Why are you stopping? I thought you said there Decepticons! Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't they supposed to be the bad guys?"

"It's complicated. Optimus had some kind of treaty with them right before you showed up, but I don't trust the slaggers. Get out. I need to transform. I'll try to lead em away from ya." I did as he requested and stepped out.

"Be careful, Sides." He took off speeding down the road.

Almost immediately there seemed to be a large explosion. Not wanting to be squished, I did as Sides had said and ran the opposite direction. I was crossing the street when another car nearly ran me over. I glared over my shoulder, but kept running.

A man appeared in front of me. Not 'I didn't see him before' appeared, but _appeared_… out of thin air. I tried to stop before I ran into him, but no such luck. "Ow…"

I sat up from where I had fallen. "Who're you?"

I mentally calculated whose holoforms I had seen. Ratchet, Barricade, the twins… "Oh, crap." As I continued to look at him I noticed one very important detail.

I gulped as two rough hands jerked me to my feet. "Hello, Cherish Ekstedt." Two red eyes glared back at me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Decepticon base…. There is someone there who has been most anxious to meet you…"

With that I felt a harsh blow to my head as I slumped forward into unconsciousness.

Back at the Autobot Base

Bumblebee sped into the base, nearly running over several startled humans. He screeched to a halt outside Optimus' office door.

He urgently knocked on the door. "Come in."

Bee stepped inside. "Um, Optimus sir? There is something you need to see."

"Go on."

"Yes, well. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took Cherish on a drive and I thought I would tag along to make sure they were ok and…"

"Yes?"

"You should see for yourself, sir."

Bee projected a video of the information he had gathered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled over and Cherish got out. The twins went towards three decepticon figures. Cherish darted away and ran into somebody.

"Wait. Did he just appear out of thin air?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir."

"Slag."

"Um, it gets worse." He played the video again and zoomed in on the man's face. Two red eyes could be seen.

Optimus frowned. "This is terrible."

"It gets worse."

"Worse than this?"

"Yes. I did a scan of the area to find who took Cherish-"

"SOMEBODY TOOK CHERISH?" Two startled bots turned to see a livid Ratchet standing in the doorway.

Bumblebee shrunk back. "Y-yes. A decepticon. Barrcade, I believe…but that's not the worst of it…"

Ratchet glared. "How could it possibly get worse?"

"Well, just look for yourself." Bumblebee played the video with his scans. It showed not one but two cybertronian signatures.

Optimus frowned. "Ratchet? What do you make of this?"

Ratchet was staring hard at the video. "I have no idea sir. I mean, Cherish did heal at a bizarre rate, but I didn't think anything of it."

Optimus sighed. "I think its time we paid a visit to the Decepticon base. Ratchet nodded. "I'll assemble a team, sir." As Ratchet turned to go, he cast one last look at the video that showed a robotic cybertronian skeleton… where Cherish should be…

_**A/N: **_**Wow. This is the end? What the heck? It can't end here!**

**Well it can. Why? Because I'm evil. Jk. I totally agreed that merging my two stories was a HUGE mistake. So my sequel will tie their story lines together. If you want to be caught up for Transformed's sequel, then you should try "My life with the Cybertronians"**

**Sorry it took me so long to fix this idiotic mistake! Lots of Love**

**~Randomchick1995**


End file.
